


If I Never Get To Heaven

by harrythe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/pseuds/harrythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But if I never get to heaven</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Will you find a way to me?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And if I never get to heaven</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Say you'll come and rescue me</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Rescue me</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Never Get To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Tumblr awhile ago, forgot to post it here...

_2:59… 2:58… 2:57_

“Derek! Open the door! Do you hear me? Derek! Open. The. Door.” Stiles continually pounded his fists on the door, frantically calling out to Derek.

“Stiles, just go. Get out of here!” Derek glanced at the countdown. Three minutes would be plenty of time for Stiles to get away.

“I’m not leaving, not without you!”

_2:42… 2:41… 2:40_

“Derek, please just open this door. We can figure it out, together.” Stiles slid down the door, kneeling in front of it, hands still hammering it weakly.

“There isn’t enough time.” Derek wouldn’t be able to open the door, and dismantle the bomb.

“Come on Derek, we always have a plan B. Just let me in. I’m not leaving without you.”

_2:26… 2:25… 2:24_

Derek looked over the bomb again. Time felt like it was passing slowly, each tick on the timer bringing him closer and closer. He remembers taking a seminar on bomb defusion, but he’ll be damned if he can remember if he’s supposed to cut the red wire or the blue one. Or maybe it’s the green. All he knows is that he has to cut the wire.

“Derek, please. Please don’t leave me out here. Please don’t let me go.” Stiles is pretty sure there are tears streaming down his face. He can’t pound on the door any longer, body weak and trembling as he rests his forehead against it. “Derek… please. Please.”

_1:59… 1:58… 1:57_

“Open this damn door Derek! You have a family that loves you, a family that needs you. You don’t get to leave them. Not like this, Derek. And if you let me in, we can figure this out, together.”

“There isn’t time.” Derek tells him.

Stiles sinks a little lower to the ground, whole body aching.

_1:34… 1:33… 1:32_

“Tell everyone that I love them, okay?” Derek says, watching as the seconds tick by, struggling to remember everything that he knows about defusing a bomb.

“Tell them yourself.” Stiles gulps, tears catching in his throat. “Because you are going to survive this. You’ve survived getting shot by a mad man, and you’ve survived getting run off the road and bending your car around a tree. If you don’t survive this, I will personally raise you from the dead and kill you all over again.”

_1:15… 1:14… 1:13_

“That’d be counterproductive though, wouldn’t it? Bringing me back just to kill me?”

Stiles lets out a watery chuckle. “You’re not supposed to question the logic of it.”

Derek snorts out a laugh. He only has one chance to get this right. If he cuts the wrong wire, the bomb will go off, and it will definitely go off if he doesn’t cut one at all.

_1:00… 0:59… 0:58_

“How much time is left?” Stiles asks, even though he it hurts just to think about it.

“Less than a minute.” Derek answers. “Stiles, I just want you to know that I-”

“Don’t you dare say it.” Stiles warns, voice cracking in equal parts anger and tears. “Don’t you dare say goodbye.”

_0:46… 0:45… 0:44_

“I love you.” Derek says anyways, voice catching.

Stiles lets out a sob, emotions finally getting the best of him. “I love you too.” He cries. “God, I love you so much. So come back to me, okay? Come back. Because I don’t know how to live without you.”

_0:23… 0:22… 0:21_

Derek takes a deep, steadying breath as he looks at the wires once more. He can vaguely remember instructions on which wire he’s supposed to cut, but it’s also pieced together with stuff he’s read in books, and movies and shows he’s seen on the tv.

He holds his knife to the red wire and takes a deep breath.

_0:03… 0:02… 0:01_

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make the world go round! <3


End file.
